Uma Nova Batalha!
by Nanda Aquarius
Summary: Será que a Terra algum dia terá paz! TrunksXSerenity
1. Chapter 1

**DBZ não me pertence! **

"_pensamentos"_

- falas!

Desde o final da batalha contra Majin Boo, a Terra teve sua paz reestabelecida, os Guerreiros Z seguiram suas vidas tranquilamente. As famílias Son e Breafs continuavam bastante amigas e ganharam um novo integrante cada, Bra filha de Bulma e Vegeta, e Pan filha de Videl e Gohan.

Oito anos se passaram e um novo inimigo estava se aproximando lentamente da Terra, significando que logo o sossego dos Guerreiros Z acabaria, mas a nova ameaça não seria a única surpresa da batalha que estava por vir.

Na montanhas, mais exatamente em uma cachoeira, encontrava-se Goku brincando com sua neta Pan, alegre por estar com seu avô. No entanto Goku sente um ki muito forte, mas não sabia dizer se era apenas Vegeta brigando com Bulma ou se era um novo inimigo. Mesmo assim a dúvida permaneceria.

Só tendo sentido aquele ki uma única vez Goku se esquecera da dúvida que durante algum tempo não o deixou em paz, pois estava treinando Pan a pedido da própria, já que o Torneio de Artes Marciais estavam chegando.

A pequena Pan tentou de todas as maneiras convencer Bra a também participar do torneio, mas a miniatura de Bulma disse que iria apenas assistir, pois não gostava de lutar e também porque seu pai Vegeta não permitia que sua princesinha treinasse ao contrário de seu irmão Trunks quem Vegeta constantemente criticava por não treinar.

Faltavam apenas duas semana para o Torneio de Artes Marciais, todos os dias Pan treinava com Goku, mas a esperta menina pediu para o avô para intensificar os treinos e este atendeu o pedido da menina.

Dias antes do Torneio, Goku e Vegeta sentem 2 kis muito poderosos perto de onde acontecera a luta contra Cell muitos anos atrás, mas ambos os kis estavam estáveis, a desconfiança de serem inimigos era grande e então ambos decidiram verificar o que significava aquilo. Chegando ao antigo campo de batalha, tiveram uma grande surpresa, um homem de cabelos negros lisos com uma expressão fechada que lembrava a de Vegeta e uma garota de cabelos prateados que parecia estar meditando eram os donos dos kis poderosos que ao perceberem a presença de Vegeta e Goku, esconderam seus kis por completo.

Goku foi o primeiro a se aproximar, Vegeta ficou observando a situação e não estava gostando nem um pouco, pois algo lhe dizia que esses dois eram sayajins. Goku tentava se contar esperando que os dois indivíduos se manifestassem primeiro,mas não obteve sucesso e começou a perguntar

**Goku: - **Olá! Poxa vocês têm kis impressionantes, realmente muito poderosos!

Vegeta o interrompe, completamente impaciente (N/A: novidade a impaciência dele)

**Vegeta:** - Pare de enrolar tanto Kakarotto!

**Goku: - **Calma Vegeta!

Vegeta praticamente rosnando pergunta de uma vez: - QUEM SÃO VOCÊS AFINAL? O QUE ESTÃO QUERENDO EXPONDO SEUS KIS DESSA MANEIRA?

Os dois indivíduos continuam quietos como se ignorassem por completo Goku e Vegeta e isto irrita por demais Vegeta que novamente falou.

**Vegeta: -** Vão nos ignorar é? Vamos ver quando eu o Grande Vegeta Príncipe do Sayajins os eliminar!

**Goku: -** Calma Vegeta, não tem necessidade de começar uma briga!

A menina abre os olhos para observar os dois que pareciam estar discutindo com uma certa curiosidade e se comunica telepaticamente com o homem que está próximo dela.

**Menina: - **Será que eles são como nós? Eles emanam uma presença parecida com a nossa!

**Homem: -** Sim, eles são como nós, o mais nervosinho realmente é o Príncipe de nossa raça, só que eu achava que já tinha morrido nas mãos de Freeza, o outro deve ser o Kakarotto filho de Bardak, já que é a cara do próprio.

**Menina: - **Como tem tanta certeza disso?

**Homem: - **Se esqueceu de que nasci no Planeta Vegeta? Vegeta não se lembra de mim porque nós nos vimos poucos vezes quando crianças e depois só mais uma vez anos depois que o Planeta Vegeta ter sido destruído por Freeza e o pai de kakarotto vivia brigando com meu pai numa disputa idiota de quem era mais habilidoso.

**Menina: - **AH SIM! Agora eu me lembro!

Enquanto conversavam telepaticamente não perceberam que os dois sayajins ainda discutiam fervorosamente. O homem e a menina decidiram acabar com a discussão dos dois sayajins.

**Homem: - **Fico surpreso em vê-lo vivo Príncipe Vegeta, achava que Freeza o tinha matado há muito tempo.

Vegeta fica surpreso com o que o homem misterioso acabara de falar, sua desconfiança se transformara em certeza, mas ainda assim achava muito difícil de acreditar que ambos eram sayajins e então resolveu questionar o homem.

**Vegeta: - **QUEM É VOCÊ? COMO SABE SOBRE FREEZA? VOCÊ NÃO PODE SER UM SAYAJIN! FALE LOGO, POIS JÁ ESTOU PERDENDO A PACIÊNCIA!

**Homem: - **Não fico nem um pouco surpreso por não lembrar de mim, afinal nos vimos poucas vezes.

**Vegeta: -** Eu nunca te vi na vida e nem essa pirralha.

**Homem: - **Há-há-há quem sabe você não se lembre de mim se eu revelar minha identidade?

**Vegeta: - **FALE DE UMA VEZ VERME!

**Homem: - **Muito bem, meu nome é Endimion também sou um sayajin de sangue puro, sou filho de Senkako Shoryu e esta é minha filha Serenity.

**Vegeta: - ** O.O O QUEEEEEEEE? Filho do Shoryu? Então vocês sobreviveram! Humpf, sempre foram um bando de covardes, mas um mistério sempre os cercou, seus poderes são diferentes dos demais sayajins!

**Goku: - **Hãaaa? Como assim, Vegeta? Os poderes deles são diferentes dos nosso?

**Vegeta: - **Eles seriam o que os terráqueos chamam de feiticeiros.

**Goku: - **Isso é possível? Um sayajin ser um feiticeiro?

**Vegeta: - **Eu acho isso uma grande mentira, mas coisas estranhas sempre aconteciam em relação à eles.

**Endimion: - **Sabia que se lembraria por causa do nome. Seu pai nunca aceitou o fato de sermos de uma linhagem quase extinta de sayajins e ele não. Mas não viemos para Terra para brigar nem nada parecido, já que estamos aqui há muitos anos.

**Goku: - **Há quantos anos vocês estão aqui na Terra? Deve ser pouco tempo porque eu cresci aqui na Terra e nunca senti a presença de vocês!

**Endimion: -** Sempre ocultamos nossa presença, por isso nunca perceberam que estamos na Terra. Minha filha nasceu aqui, mas sempre fiz com que escondesse sua presença para evitar problemas.

Vegeta olha para a menina de cabelos prateados e repara que ela é só nascida na Terra, mas é uma sayajin que também tem sangue do povo do Reino da Lua. A menina tinha mais a esconder que o pai.

**Vegeta: - **Quantos anos você tem pirralha?

**Serenity: - **17 anos.

**Goku: - **A idade do Trunks.

**Vegeta: - **Se sempre ocultaram sua presença, por que hoje a sentimos com tanta intensidade?

**Endimion: - **Alguém aqui(apontando para a filha) hoje perdeu a calma no treino e resolveu transforma em uma luta de verdade!

**Vegeta e Goku: - ¬¬'** tá bom! Como se a gente fosse acreditar numa desculpa dessas...

**Serenity: - **Não é da conta de ninguém porque eu elevei meu ki, PAREM DE ENCHER MINHA PACIÊNCIA!

**Goku: - **Bem, mas tentem nos entender, já enfrentamos muitos inimigos que ameaçaram a Terra e faz pouco tempo que temos paz, estranhamos quando sentimos suas presenças, por isso estamos aqui. Não viemos brigar, apenas verificar o que estava acontecendo.

**Serenity: - **É... Dá pra tentar entender...

Depois da "pequena conversa" cada dupla foi para um lado, Goku foi para o Templo de Kami Sama para falar com Dênde, Vegeta foi para casa ainda não muito convencido do que presenciara, Serenity e seu pai Endimion também foram para casa, já que a mãe de Serenity, Serena deveria estar preocupada, já que há algum tempo Serenity não conseguia se controlar em relação aos seus poderes, tinha medo que a filha fizesse alguma besteira e se machucasse gravemente como da última vez que isso aconteceu três anos antes nas monstanhas do extremo norte.

Ao chegar em casa Vegeta encontra uma Bulma bastante aborrecida(pra não dizer outra coisa), quando ela o vê pergunta em um tom nada amigável

**Bulma: - **AONDE VOCÊ FOI QUE SAIU PRATICAMENTE ROSNANDO IGUAL A UM CACHORRO QUE ME DEIXOU FALANDO SOZINHA?

**Vegeta: - **Não me amole, mulher!

**Bulma: - **QUANTAS VEZES JÁ FALEI PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM?

Vegeta vai para sala de treinamento ignorando Bulma enquanto ela continuava a reclamar dele. No caminho para a sala de treinamento Vegeta encontra Trunks no corredor e o arrasta pela camisa, durante todo percurso até a sala Trunks reclamava com o pai que não queria treinar.

**Vegeta: - **Você não treina como se deve há um bom tempo, vai ficando molenga, preguiçoso, isso não é admissível para um sayajin.

**Trunks:- **AAAH pai eu não quero treinar... A Terra não está sendo ameaçada nem nada assim, não tem nenhuma razão para treinar igual a você.

**Vegeta: - **Eu não perguntei se você quer treinar ou não moleque! Você vai treinar e ponto. Porque eu disse e porque eu quero!

**Trunks: - **DESISTO! É impossível te convencer do contrário pai.

**Vegeta: - **Pare de choramingar Trunks!

Durante o treino, Vegeta deu uma verdadeira surra em Trunks, descontando no filho a raiva que estava sentindo e da surpresa nem um pouco agradável que teve naquele dia, a menina não era estranha para ele, deveria ser filha de Serena, Princesa do Reino da Lua, mas o que ela estaria fazendo aqui na Terra?

E aí gente? Bem esse é o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado! Quanto os nomes dos outros personagens, sim eles são os mesmo de Sailor Moon, já que eu sou PÉSSIMA para nomes! Espero reviews pra saber o que acharam! 

BJS Nanda Aquarius!


	2. Chapter 2

**DBZ não me pertence.**

"pensamento"

-falas!

AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon thanks so much for your review, you can post them in english!

Finalmente o dia do torneio chegou, Pan não poderia estar mais feliz e animada que mesmo sendo uma criança iria participar do torneio dos adultos, Goten vai participar para dar uma moral para sua sobrinha tão querida, Trunks foi forçado por seu pai a participar. Goku, Vegeta e Piccolo também vão participar do torneio.

Anunciados os adversários das lutas, Vegeta e Goku ficaram espantados ao verem Endimion e Serenity participando do torneio. Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn, Bulma e Trunks estranharam a atitude de Goku e Vegeta ao verem Endimion e Serenity.

A primeira luta era Bitchman e Katchaça – vencedor Katchaça.

Segunda luta, Piccolo e Kuririn –vencedor Piccolo.

Terceira luta, Vegeta e Endimion, a luta foi um pouco mais demorada, ambos tinham um nível alto de luta, mas Vegeta vê uma falha na defesa de Endimion e com isso o derrota.

Quarta luta, Pan e Goten –vencedor Pan, que derrotou o tio sem esforço.

Quinta luta, Goku e Gohan –vencedor Goku.

Sexta luta, Serenity e Trunks, Vegeta e Goku estavam perto da arena para observar a luta, queriam ver do que Serenity é capaz, Trunks por outro lado ficou sem reação na frente de Serenity, admirando a beleza da menina. Serenity tinha a expressão calma de quem nem estava participando de um torneio. A luta dos dois começa, Serenity golpeia Trunks por todos os lados e com velocidade impressionante, ele tenta se defender, mas encontra grandes dificuldade, a menina era bastante habilidosa, mas Trunks não estava 100% concentrado, Serenity reparou a distração de seu adversário e lhe desfere o último golpe que o elimina do torneio.

Nas semi-finais, Vegeta enfrenta Katchaça e ganha, Pan enfrenta Piccolo e ganha; Serenity enfrenta Goku e ganha; Pan não passa para a final por recusa de Vegeta e Serenity em lutar com a pequena para não machucá-la. A luta final é entre Serenity e Vegeta que não esconde sua animação em enfrentá-la. É uma luta árdua para ambos já que estão lutando ao máximo, mas no final Serenity ganha, deixando Vegeta completamente frustrado e p***.

Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Goku, Kuririn e Trunks não conseguiam acreditar no que tinham visto, o quão habilidosa era aquela menina.

Após o torneio como de costume os guerreiros Z foram comer, já que os sayajins comem que é uma beleza, durante a refeição, Bulma pergunta a Vegeta se aquela menina era Terráquea, mas como sempre Vegeta nem se incomoda em responder. Resultado, Bulma dá um soco na cabeça de Vegeta que começa a resmungar.

**Bulma:** - ai Vegeta, você nunca responde quando eu te pergunto algo.

**Vegeta:**- Você só faz perguntas idiotas, mulher.

**Bulma:**- Me aguarde Vegeta!

**Vegeta:"**Agora f**** ela vai me encher a paciência até cansar."

Enquanto isso na outra mesa, Trunks e Goten conversavam sobre a misteriosa e lindíssima adversária de Trunks e Vegeta.

**Goten:**- Cara, você levou uma baita surra daquela menina. Fiquei impressionado com a sua cara enquanto você olhava pra ela. Hahaha.

**Trunks:**- vai rindo Goten porque não foi você que lutou com ela. O que mais me impressionou foi que ela derrotou o meu pai e o seu.

**Goten:**- é verdade! Apenas outro sayajin poderia fazer aquilo que ela fez.

**Trunks e Goten:**- SERÁ QUE ELA É UMA SAYAJIN?

**Trunks:**- será? Mas se fosse verdade, por quê nunca sentimos sua presença antes? Por que só agora ela apareceu?

**Goten:**- também não sei... será que ela é um novo inimigo ou algo do tipo?

**Trunks:**- eu acho que não, ela não emanava nenhuma aura maligna nem nada.

**Goten:**- pode até ser, mas uma coisa é certa, ela é muito gata!

**Trunks:**- é, põe gata nisso. Ela tinha uma expressão muito tranquila, mas briga pra valer.

**Goten:**- eu percebi pela surra que você levou, hahahahaha.

Depois de algumas gargalhadas e conversas, todos foram para suas casa. Porém, a dúvida ficou, quem era aquela menina?

Logo depois de ganhar o torneio Serenity e seu pai vão pra casa, onde Serena os esperava com um lanche bem gostoso, já que na certa eles chegariam com muita fome. Esperando do lado de fora da casa, afastada da cidade, quando avista Serenity que vinha voando.

**Serena:**- olá minha filha!

**Serenity:- **oi mãe! Ganhei o torneio! Diz a menina com um grande sorriso no rosto.

**Serena:**- que bom, meus parabéns! Onde está seu pai?

**Serenity:**- foi na cachoeira mergulhar um pouco e disse que logo vem pra casa.

**Serena:**- ah sim, vem filha, eu fiz um lanche pra vocês.

**Serenity:**- OBA!

**Serena:**- me conta, como foi o torneio?

**Serenity:**- ah foi interessante, lutei com outros iguais a mim!

**Serena:- **como assim, minha querida?

**Serenity:**- outros sayajins mãe! Existem outros aqui na Terra, pai e eu não somos os únicos! Parece que o príncipe também sobreviveu, o tal de Vegeta.

Serena fica preocupada com o que ouve, já que sabia de quem a filha falava, conhecia a reputação de Vegeta e tinha medo de que ele poderia fazer com sua família.

**Serenity:**- também lutei com um garoto de cabelo cor de lavanda que também era sayajin, não sei se ele é forte, porque ele não parava de me olhar, parecia que nunca tinha visto uma garota na vida.

Serena ri com que a filha contou do garoto que ficou encantado com a beleza de sua filha, já que não é normal encontrar uma menina de cabelos prateados, olhos azuis, com pele alva e suave. Uma beleza rara a da filha. Um pouco mais tarde Endimion chega em casa e conta para esposa que Vegeta descobriu que eles ainda estavam vivos, mas nada fez em relação a isso. O que fez Serena respirasse aliviada.

Oii gente! Demorei muito pra postar o 2º capitulo! Fiquei muito enrolada com a faculdade, na ultima semana de aula do semestre passado comecei a estagiar, ai já viu né! Complicou tudo!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**DBZ não me pertence.**

"pensamento"

-falas!

Um mês após o torneio começariam as aulas na faculdade, algo que nem Serenity nem Trunks estavam animados, mas mal sabiam que seriam "colegas" de sala, já que iriam para o mesmo curso de Comércio Exterior e Gestão de Negócios. Trunks assumirá o lugar da mãe assim que se formar, Serenity ainda não sabia o que iria fazer com a sua vida depois de se formar, seus pais nunca pegaram no seu pé em relação a isso, pois sempre foi boa aluna na escola apesar de não gostar de ir pra lá, talvez fosse trabalhar na empresa de alguma amiga de sua mãe, talvez fizesse outro faculdade em alguma área que gostasse como por exemplo Física.

Trunks também não estava gostando da ideia de que suas férias estarem no fim, mas por outro lado se não estivesse em casa não teria que treinar com o pai, isso pareceu uma boa ideia.

Na noite antes do 1º dia de aula Trunks estava pensando na menina que foi sua adversária no torneio, aquela expressão de tranquilidade dela foi o que mais impressionou além de sua beleza e força, algo dizia que ela era uma sayajin, seria a única explicação para a derrota de Vegeta no torneio e a luta equilibrada que tiveram. Queria encontra-la de novo, mas não conseguiu visto que ela mantinha sua presença escondida como no dia do torneio, perguntar ao seu pai sobre ela nem pensar já que diria que é impossível que ela fosse uma sayajin que eles eram os últimos da raça guerreira, de tanto pensar acabou adormecendo.

Algumas horas depois...

O despertador tocou o mais alto possível e logo foi tacado contra parede e despedaçou-se acabando assim com o barulho, Serenity não queria levantar e ir para faculdade, a cama quente e confortável não deixava, a tentação de voltar a dormir era grande. A mãe então adentrou no quarto para acordar a filha que para variar não queria ir para aula.

Já de pé, Serenity foi tomar banho para espantar a preguiça e depois descer para tomar café – o mesmo acontecia na casa dos Breafs – pegou a mochila e foi para faculdade, hoje o dia será longo até demais na sua opinião.

Na faculdade, Serenity vai para sua sala, ao chegar vê um menino de cabelos cor de lavanda de cabeça baixa e parecia estar dormindo.

**Serenity- "**_QUEE? Alguém teve a mesma ideia que eu... snif! Aaaah nada me impede de fazer o mesmo! Afinal ninguém merece aula de contabilidade logo de manhã cedo!"_

O sinal da faculdade tocou, anunciando que as aulas oficialmente começaram, ou seja, a chateação dos estudos também... O professor entrou na sala com cara de POUQUÍSSIMOS amigos.

**Professor: - **Muito bem senhores, a partir de hoje a vida boa ACABOU e o trabalho duro, árduo está apenas começando, não sou do tipo bonzinho que alivia as coisas no final do semestre ou durante o mesmo, muito pelo contrário irei dificultar ao máximo a vida de vocês E NÃO ADMITO QUE NINGUÉM DURMA NA MINHA AULA! (gritando e olhando na direção de Serenity e Trunks que acordaram com os gritos).

**Serenity e Trunks pensaram: "**_Esse aí vai dar um trabalho dos infernos!_"

A manhã passou incrivelmente devagar, uma eternidade já que o tédio era infinito, 1º dia de aula é sempre assim, o que mais irritava Serenity, nunca suportou aula, sempre fugia das aulas quando era mais nova, um comportamento que nunca agradou seus pais. Durante o almoço ela sentiu uma enorme vontade de fugir e de preferência para o Extremo Norte.

A hora do almoço foi a hora da felicidade para Trunks que estava mortinho de fome (como sempre ¬¬').

Na aula da tarde, a professora resolveu passar um trabalho que seria feito em dupla para entregar daqui a um mês e meio. A professora escolheu as duplas, Serenity e Trunks seriam "parceiros" nesse trabalho.

Trunks se animou com a ideia de fazer o trabalho com aquela que derrotou seu pai e ele, sua curiosidade estava acabando com ele, queria ir falar com ela, mas por alguma razão algo o impedia.

Finalmente as aulas daquele dia acabaram, Trunks e Serenity estavam aliviados, queriam ir ogo para casa já que o dia foi muito longo.

Trunks viu Serenity indo em direção ao limite da cidade e de lá voar desaparecendo no horizonte, pensou em ir atrás dela, mas lembrou que se não chegasse em casa logo sua mãe ficaria aborrecida, já que tinha prometido ajudá-la com algumas coisas no laboratório.

No caminho de casa Serenity foi a cachoeira meditar um pouco, sentia que iria perder o controle por causa do estresse acumulado em seu corpo. Não era nada perto do que ainda estava por vir.

A semana até que passou rápido, as aulas cada vez mais longas e chatas e a carga de estudos apenas aumentando.

No final da segunda semana de aula, Trunks reuniu coragem suficiente para finalmente falar com Serenity, afinal teriam que apresentar um trabalho junto.

**Trunks: - **Oi, você é Serenity, né?

**Serenity: - **Sim, sou eu. Quem é você?

**Trunks: - **Sou Trunks Breafs, sou seu "parceiro" no trabalho que a professora passou.

**Serenity: - **Aah sim.

**Trunks: - **Hm... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Serenity: - **O que você quer saber?

**Trunks: - **Você participou do torneio de artes marciais nas férias?

**Serenity: - **Participei. Por que?

**Trunks: -**Eu lutei com você, não lembra?

**Serenity : - **Pra falar a verdade não... Deveria?

**Trunks: - **O.O' você me deu uma baita surra.

Serenity para de comer e olha bem para T  
>runks tentando se lembrar dele até que...<p>

**Serenity: - **O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Então você é aquele fracote?

**Trunks: - ** Eu não sou fracote, apenas não tenho treinado como deveria, só isso.

**Serenity: - ** é... pode ser.

**Trunks: - **ai! Melhor mudar de assinto.

**Serenity: - **melhor mesmo...

**Trunks: - **XD temos um trabalho pra fazer e ainda teremos que apresentar, se vamos ser "parceiros" ao menos temos que nos dar bem ,não acha?

**Serenity:- **é pode ser...

**Trunks: - **você é dura na queda, parece até meu pai.

**Serenity: - **¬¬'

**Trunks: - **que tal a gente começar hoje? A gente pode fazer o trabalho na minha casa.

**Serenity: - **tá.

Ao final do dia Serenity e Trunks foram para Corporação Capsula começar o trabalho. Serenity como sempre estava com a presença escondida, sentiu o ki de Vegeta e não gostou nem um pouco, já que o "Príncipe" sabia quem ela era e não estava afim de dar nenhuma explicação a Trunks.

No jardim da Corporação, Serenity viu algo que parecia uma nave espacial e sentiu que o ki de Vegeta vinha dali.

**Serenity: -** o que é aquilo no jardim?

**Trunks: - **é a sala de treinamento do meu pai.

**Serenity: - **ah!

**Trunks: -** vamos jantar e depois a gente começar o trabalho.

**Serenity: - ** tá.

Trunks leva Serenity para cozinha e encontra Bulma e sua mãe cozinhando, o cheiro da comida estava muito bom, o estomago de Trunks roncou tão alto que chamou a atenção de todos no recinto.

**Bulma: - **Olá meu filho! Já com tanta fome?

**Trunks: - ** hehe é pra variar, haha.

**Bulma: -** quem é essa jovem?

**Trunks: **- ah! Essa é a Serenity.

**Bulma: - **muito prazer, Bulma Breafs.

**Serenity: - ** prazer, Serenity Tsukino.

**Bulma: -** Tsukino? Esse sobrenome não me é estranho.

**Serenity**: - O.O ?

**Bulma: -** JÁ SEI de onde conheço esse sobrenome! Você é filha da Serena Tsukino.

**Serenity: -** conhece minha mãe?

**Bulma: - **sim, mas tem anos que não a vejo. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa muito doce com todos.

**Serenity: - **haha, ela ainda é assim.

Depois do jantar, Serenity segue Trunks até seu quarto para finalmente começarem o trabalho. Após 5 horas fazendo o trabalho, Serenity adormece entre os livros e anotações, Trunks a pega em seus braço e a coloca na cama e a observa dormir tranquilamente por alguns minutos e logo também deita e dorme ao seu lado. Trunks acaba abraçando Serenity.

Como no dia seguinte era Sábado nenhum dos dois levantaria tão cedo, apesar de que o único dia em que Serenity não levanta cedo é Domingo e por causa disso estranhou o despertador não ter tocado, ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava em casa, sentiu algo envolvendo sua cintura e quando finalmente se deu conta, percebeu que Trunks ainda dormia e que estava a abraçando. Isso fez com que seu rosto ficasse vermelho como um pimentão, pois nunca tinha ficado com um garoto dessa maneira nem quando Yui era vivo. Trunks já estava acordado há algum tempo viu Serenity acordar e ficar vermelha e achou graça. Então resolveu implicar um pouco com ela.

**Trunks: -** Bom dia dorminhoca! Dormiu bem?

**Serenity(ficou ainda mais vermelha): - **b...b...bom dia. Que horas são?

**Trunks: - **8:30, ainda é cedo.

**Serenity:- **JÁ? Droga!

**Trunks: - **o que foi? Tinha algo pra fazer hoje?

**Serenity: - ** eu sempre acordo cedo pra treinar.

**Trunks: -** Treinar? Num Sábado?!

**Serenity: - **não é treinar luta, todo Sábado é o dia que eu medito na cachoeira.

**Trunks:-** interessante, deve ter sido assim que você aprendeu a esconder seu ki.

**Serenity: - **e... eu... eu... eu não sei do que você tá falando.

**Trunks: - **você é uma sayajin. Não precisa esconder de mim, afinal eu também sou.

**Serenity: -** hã? O que? Como soube?

**Trunks**: - pela surra que você deu no meu pai no torneio, ele é um sayajin de sangue puro e um dos mais fortes.

**Serenity: - **me expus demais...

**Trunks: - **calma, não precisa se preocupar com isso.

**Serenity: -** como não?

**Trunks: -** confie em mim! Nada nem ninguém vão te machucar!

**Serenity: - **como pode ter tanta certeza?

**Trunks: -** Apenas tenho.

Depois do almoço, eles continuaram a fazer o trabalho e no começo da noite acabaram tudo. Serenity se despediu de Trunks e Bulma e voou para casa.

Chegando em casa levou uma super bronca do pai por não ter avisado que ia passar a noite fora. Serena ria da cara de bravo do marido e da cara fechada da filha que mudou para "estou te ignorando por completo" que ela fazia pro pai.

**Serena: -**Filha, onde você passou a noite de ontem e o dia de hoje?

**Serenity: - **na casa de um colega da faculdade fazendo um trabalho que teremos que apresentar na aula.

**Serena: - **hum... se tiver que fazer outro trabalho assim me avise telepaticamente, ok?

**Serenity: - **ok mãe.

**Serena: -** agora me diga onde esse seu colega mora?

**Serenity: - **na Corporação Capsula, o nome dele é Trunks Breafs, ele e o pai foram meus adversários no torneio.

Serena riu da ingenuidade da filha de não ter reparado que Trunks provavelmente gostou dela desde o dia que a viu pela 1ª vez.

Oii gente! Tô demorando muito pra postar os capítulos... é que eu to relendo a história e verificando se alguma parte precisa ser modificada. 

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
